Various printers have been proposed for dealing with unforeseen problems that occur when printing, such as when the printer runs out of paper, ink, or toner or when a paper jam occurs. When such an unforeseen problem occurs, the printer can display a message related to the problem on a display unit or, when capable of printing, can print a method of action to take in order to resolve the problem.